


give him somethin' to believe in

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: It wasn't until Jango hit puberty that he realized part of his family's social position was due to his own status. Due to the completely arbitrary fact that Jango had been born a possible - probable - omega.An egregiously horny fic where Jango's parents don't die, and Jango becomes the Mand'alor's mate, rather than his son.
Relationships: Jaster Mereel/Jango Fett
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	give him somethin' to believe in

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Traditionalist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635379) by [handdrawnisopach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handdrawnisopach/pseuds/handdrawnisopach). 



> yes i did steal the title from WAP. not i'm not sorry. this entire fic is the fault of a single line in another omega!jango fic I'm working on, that I ended up editing out anyway, where Jango wondered what life would have been like if Jaster claimed him as his mate instead of adopting him and naming him as heir. This wouldn't let me even think about any of my other fics until I wrote down enough smutty nonsense. 
> 
> Also, the fic doesn't really go into why, because it's focused on being egregiously horny, but in this 'verse Korda VI and Galidraan didn't happen, and Death Watch isn't a problem. 
> 
> Also also, I adored and was inspired by some of the worldbuilding about Mando alpha/omega relationships that underpins [The Traditionalist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635379/chapters/62230021) by handdrawnisopach - namely that omegas are socially advantaged and highly sought because of their childbearing ability, and definitely not subservient to the alphas.
> 
> And finally although I don't state his age, Jango is of age when he presents, so there is definitely a significant age and experience difference between him and Jaster, but nothing illegal going on.

They might have been simple farmers, but Jango knew from his earliest memories that his family was important. One of his parents had risen through the ranks to become the Chief Protector of Concord Dawn, not only keeping law and order, but managing the local bureaucracy. Concord Dawn might be a clannish agroworld, but they were still Mando'ade, and the Mand'alor who'd risen to power when Jango was still a child was from Concord Dawn, a former Journeyman Protector himself. 

It wasn't until Jango hit puberty that he realized part of his family's social position was due to his own status. Due to the completely arbitrary fact that Jango had been born a possible - probable - omega. He trained in combat and tactics just like the other children, but his parents and the elders gave him other lessons too. They taught him about politics and diplomacy and trade, how to run a household far larger than their family farm, and the dialect of Mando'a spoken on Manda'yaim. And when his presentation heat began to prickle under his skin, they called for the Mand'alor, and Jango realized that something more was going on. 

Jaster Mereel was taller than either of Jango's parents, but not too heavily built. He had light brown skin with a slightly cool tint from spending most of his time in armour, and a long nose that had been broken often enough that it had healed knobby and crooked. He wore his dark hair short, and was beginning to grey at the temples. Still, when he walked into the Fett house and pulled off his helmet, Jango couldn't help the quiet moan that spilled from his lips. The Mand'alor smelled so good, carried himself with such unquestionable authority, and Jango ached between the legs, felt so unbearably empty. 

Dark eyes fixed on Jango, and the rest of the world faded away. Jango stumbled over to the Mand'alor, and was swept into a firm embrace. Jaster went heavily to his knees, burying his nose in the side of Jango's neck and breathing him in. 

"So sweet," Mereel growled, mouthing at Jango's mating gland. Jango mewled, grinding against Mereel's thigh armour. He wanted his clothes off, wanted to drag his cunt over the cool metal, wanted Mereel's leather-gloved fingers pushing into his slick heat. It felt like his insides were melting and pouring out between his legs.

"So hot," Jango whimpered, and Mereel's hand cupped his buttock, then pushed against his center through his thin trousers. Jango came helplessly, soaking the Mand'alor's thigh. 

"I have you," Jaster said, kissing Jango's neck. "Let me make you feel good?" 

Jango nodded desperately in agreement. Rising, Jaster carried Jango to one of the piles of cushions that were used as seating areas by day, and sleep cushions at night. He settled the young omega down, kneeling between Jango's thighs. Gently, he untied the thin linen trousers from Jango's waist, and pulled them down, exposing his soft cock and dripping cunt. Jango smelt sweet and floral, and Jaster had to take a moment to control himself. 

Leaning down, Jaster sucked Jango's cock, not expecting the omega to thicken. Still, it would feel good, which was his main goal at this point. Jango mewled, fucking Jaster's mouth eagerly. Jaster pulled off his gloves, and trailed his fingers up Jango's thighs. The omega's skin was already sticky with slick and sweat, and when Jaster brushed his knuckles over Jango's cunt, Jango jackknifed eagerly, growing even wetter in his excitement. 

Jaster let Jango's cock slip from between his lips, leaning down further to lick over his flushed folds. Jango mewled, riding against Jaster’s face. With a groan, Jaster settled in, eagerly eating Jango out, licking into his folds and then thrusting his tongue into Jango's tight cunt. 

It didn't take long for Jaster to make Jango come. He licked up as much as he could, his cock aching. He pushed that away for the moment. He was here to claim his omega, but he wouldn't fuck Jango until Jango fully understood and consented to the match. Until then, he was more than happy to pleasure the young omega in other ways, help him through his presentation heat. He licked and sucked and tongue-fucked Jango until his jaw ached. Jango's slick smeared over Jaster's face as Jango came again and again, drowning Jaster in the scent of the omega's desire and pleasure. 

Jango finally pushed Jaster's face away with a whine, and Jaster sat back on his heels. His head was hazy with need, and he was so hard it hurt. But this wasn't about him. This was about the gorgeous young omega spread out in front of him, slick and sweet scented. 

"Mand'alor," Jango murmured, and Jaster smiled. 

"Jaster," he rasped in return. Jango smiled dazedly, idly reaching down to touch his slick, swollen folds. Jaster bit his lower lip, and forced himself to look back up at Jango's face. "While I am pleased and honoured to help you through your presentation, and there is an agreement that we become mates, I will not claim you without your consent."

"Mand'alor," one of the witnesses argued, and Jango flushed as he realized he'd just fucked the Mand'alor's face in front of his entire family, half the local community and a dozen of the Mand'alor's supercommandos. Claimings were public, but he hadn't been thinking about that, or who might see what, when he'd thrown himself at the Mand'alor. He was just thinking that there was a tall, strong alpha who smelled impossibly good, and he wanted their cock. 

"I will not claim you without your consent, this I swear," Jaster repeated firmly, dark eyes flinty. Jango moaned, more than a little aroused by the alpha's quiet strength, their willingness to follow his need. The world fell away again.

"Alpha," Jango practically keened. "Please, I'm yours." Jaster growled, and then he was pushing Jango's legs open wider, hauling them over his shoulders so he could bury his face in Jango's cunt. Jango squealed, humping Jaster's face eagerly as the Mand'alor ate him out. 

Jango soon slid into incoherency, coming repeatedly as Jaster fingered and ate him. Jaster's commandos stood watch and organized a patrol, and Jango's family ensured that food and water was available to both their son and the Mand'alor. For three days, Jaster would pleasure Jango until the omega passed out, then eat, bathe, and curl up with Jango to rest until Jango woke again, desperate for Jaster's touch. 

When Jango finally woke without the heat scrambling his brain, he registered the familiar sounds and scents of home first. Second, he realized he was utterly nude, and curled up with another man, someone other than family. The early parts of his presentation heat rose in his memory, slightly hazy. The Mand'alor, on his knees in front of Jango, offering himself for Jango's pleasure. The warm, spicy scent of the alpha, and the wet press of his mouth. Jaster gently coercing him to eat and drink in between mind-blowing orgasms.

Jango moaned softly and rolled over. Jaster lay next to him, craggy face softened with sleep. His dark hair was messy, his hard jaw heavily stubbled. Scars littered Jaster's lean, muscular form. He wore only a pair of soft linen drawstring trousers, and Jango could clearly see his morning erection through the thin fabric. His mouth watered, and he moaned softly at the idea of taking the alpha's thick cock between his lips. 

Feeling quite brave, confidence boosted by how willing the Mand'alor had been to kneel and worship him, Jango leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Jaster's broken nose, then another to his thin slash of a mouth. Jaster woke beneath Jango's kiss, groaning softly and pulling Jango down against his chest. 

"How do you feel Jan'ika?" Jaster asked quietly when Jango pulled back, and Jango flushed slightly. He felt fantastic. 

"Really good," Jango said. He shifted, pressing against Jaster's long body, his leg over Jaster's hip so he could rub his cunt on Jaster's thigh. "I know the heat's broken but I can't stop thinking about your cock." Jaster groaned, his hand cupping Jango's ass and encouraging the way Jango humped against him. "Want to suck you," Jango gasped, and Jaster swore. 

"You sure sweetheart?" Jaster asked, pulling back slightly. "We only do what you want."

"Want to," Jango insisted, wriggling down until his face was even with Jaster's crotch. He leaned in, mouthing the thick, hot shaft through the thin linen trousers. "Fuck, so big Jaster. Please, please let me taste you." 

"Yeah, fuck," Jaster said, and fumbled the waistband down enough to expose himself. 

Jango sucked the head into his mouth as soon as it was free of Jaster's borrowed clothing. The bitter-salt taste of Jaster's precome burst across Jango's tongue, and he moaned eagerly, pushing his head down, sucking as he engulfed Jaster's cock. He couldn't take all of it, but he loved the idea of having that thick, hot length inside himself. 

"Oh that feels good sweetheart," Jaster said, gently scratching at Jango's scalp. "Such a beautiful mouth on you, fuck sweetheart, just like that." 

Jango moaned softly, the praise warming him. He'd always been coddled a bit, likely, he realized now, because he was an omega and promised to the Mand'alor. But that didn't mean he cherished the praise any less. Jaster had already proven he was the very best sort of alpha, powerful enough to protect an omega, and considerate enough to control his lust in favour of the omega's pleasure. 

"So sweet for me," Jaster continued, hands stroking over Jango's head and neck and shoulders. "Wrap your hand around the base baby, I know you can't take my knot yet." Jango moaned again at the idea of Jaster knotting in his mouth. "Yeah, that's good baby, I'm so close, you feel so good. Fuck, you don't have to swallow it baby, I know not everyone likes that." 

Jaster went tense beneath Jango a few moments later, hands clawing at the bedding as he came. Jango swallowed the first spurt - it wasn't awful, he decided - and did his best to swallow the rest, but Jaster hadn't allowed himself to come during Jango's false heat, worried about triggering a rut that a newly presented omega would be hard-pressed to sate. Spurt after spurt of hot come filled Jango's mouth faster than he could swallow it all, until it was spilling over his lips and down his chin. Jaster swore softly, pulling back a little and squeezing his knot hard, fucking his fist to finish himself off. Jango moaned as ribbons of pearly white come laced over his face and neck and chest, and up into his hair.

"Fuck," Jaster swore, gazing dazedly at his promised omega. Jango just grinned, a little proud of making Jaster so thoroughly lose control. Gently, Jaster reached out, smearing a gob of come across Jango's cheek. Jango's grin turned sultry, and he turned slightly, sucking Jaster's thumb into his mouth. "Fuck," Jaster swore again. "Come're and kiss me, sweetheart." 

Jango obliged, crawling up Jaster to lay on top of him. They kissed deeply, but without a hint of hurry. Jaster licked into Jango's mouth, licking at his come. He kneaded Jango's ass, fingers occasionally teasing into Jango's sensitive crease, or across his tender folds. Jango melted into it, moaning softly at the warmth and affection that engulfed him. 

"So sweet," Jaster growled when they parted. He pressed a quick, closed mouth kiss to Jango's lips. "Let me help clean you up?"

"Yes please," Jango agreed, and led Jaster into the 'fresher. Soon they were pressed together in the sanisteam, Jaster's big, work-worn hands gently smoothing soap over Jango's skin. Jaster went to his knees, kissing Jango's soft cock, then washing it, then, when it was clean, taking it into his mouth. 

Jango hardened rapidly, moaning as he fucked the Mand'alor's mouth. Jaster looked up at him almost reverently, letting his mouth be used. With a groan, Jango came, and Jaster swallowed every drop, then stood, pressing their foreheads and noses together in the gentle intimacy Jango saw so often between his parents and other bonded couples.

"Nothing happens without your say so Jan'ika, but I think we both know I'd do nearly anything to please you," Jaster said quietly. "Your parents have kept me up to date on your studies and interests for years, and I was half in love before I even saw you, but I - if this isn't what you want, if you don't think I can be the alpha you need, I need for you to tell me, baby." 

Jango shuddered, holding on tight to Jaster. "Want this," Jango promised. "I know I'm young, have probably been trained up so you'll be exactly the alpha I want and need." He smiled, shifting to press a kiss to Jaster's mouth, luxuriating in the way Jaster opened to him, filled him. "We both know I didn't fight a second when you walked in the door," Jango said warmly. "Fuck, I wet myself just humping your thigh Jaster. You're not the first alpha I've met, but none of the others drove me wild like you do."

Part of that, Jango knew, was because he hadn't presented yet when he met those other alphas, but he didn't much care about that as Jaster took another kiss, deep and rough, claiming. Jango moaned into it, shifting against Jaster's lean form. Jaster tightened his hold on Jango and pushed his thigh between the omega's legs. Janto moaned again, humping the lean, strong muscle. It felt just as good like this - better even, than that first time, and he came helplessly against Jaster's leg.

"Perfect," Jaster growled, and would have played longer if the water didn't start edging from tepid to chilly. He quickly washed them both off, knowing that the rest of the household was likely waiting on them, if only to use the 'fresher. Clean clothes had been laid out for them when they came out, and a feast laid out in the main room.

They crowded around the table with everyone else, Jango on Jaster’s lap as if it were a throne. They shared a plate, given all the choice morsels, the best cuts of the meat and most succulent vegetables. By the time the meal ended, Jango was half drunk from Jaster’s gentle touches, and wouldn't let Jaster shift his hand from between Jango's thighs, where Jaster alternately toyed with Jango's cock or stroked his cunt.

Jango dragged Jaster into his usual pile of sleeping cushions, and Jaster happily followed, despite that it was only mid morning. He let Jango decide how to arrange the two of them, and didn’t close his eyes until Jango was fast asleep against his chest. He kissed the omega’s dark curls, not too surprised by how protective he felt. Soon, they’d hash things out, but Jaster knew already he’d sell his throne to keep this beautiful omega at his side. Thankfully, Jango seemed to like the idea of bedding the Mand’alor, and if Jango just wanted him for position that was fine, although he didn’t think it was only that.

* * *

Jaster stopped short, his helmet dropping from his fingers to clatter noisily against the floor. Jango lay on the sleeping cushions, legs spread and moaning softly as he fingered his cunt. The slick, wet, sound of it had Jaster licking his lips, saliva pooling under his tongue. He staggered closer, cock rapidly hardening. As he drew near, he could smell the faint floral notes of Jango's scent more strongly than usual, a richer, almost fruity note. 

Heat. 

Jango was about to enter his first real heat. Jaster groaned. They'd already agreed to all the details - during the heat, Jaster would publicly claim and breed Jango, would mark him and knot him. Jaster's blood heated further at the thought. 

"Let me," Jaster offered, going to his knees and capturing Jango's hand. Jango groaned out an affirmation, and let Jaster pull his fingers free. Jaster had gotten plenty of practice at sucking Jango's cock and eating his cunt since Jango's presentation heat. He loved pleasuring his mate, using his mouth and fingers to make Jango scream and beg. 

It didn't take Jango long to reach orgasm once Jaster was between his legs - Jaster knew just how to please him. It helped too that Jango was on the cusp of heat, but not fully in its grasp. They had a little time. 

"Okay?" Jaster asked when Jango pushed him away. 

"Yeah," Jango said. "I - I guess this is it, huh?" 

Jaster nodded. "You don't have to baby," he promised. "We both know I'd move heaven and earth to make you happy, and if being my mate isn't going to make you happy-"

"I know Jas," Jango said with a soft smile, and dropped down onto Jaster's lap, flushing a little at the sensation of cool beskar plates and rough armourweave against his skin. He'd retained his enjoyment of rubbing off against Jaster's thigh, and just sitting like this with his bare cunt pressed to Jaster's thigh armour had his hips hitching, seeking that pleasure. "I want you. Even if you weren't the Mand'alor, you're everything I want in a mate, and I know I was probably raised that way on purpose, but I do care about you, about our people, and we both know that having an omega at your side will be a huge deal." 

"So good to me," Jaster murmured, and kissed Jango's lips, then down his neck. "Let's get to the throne room then, let all of Manda'yaim see how lucky I am." 

Jango groaned at that, heat prickling beneath his skin. He'd had Jaster on the throne before, Jango splayed open on the seat with Jaster on his knees before him, mouth working Jango's cock and cunt. Even having an audience wouldn't really be new, and Jango knew that had been trained into him too. He found he didn't mind much. Fuck, he had the most powerful being in the sector on their knees for him. Only an idiot wouldn't want a witness for that.

Jaster rose, bearing Jango up with him, his gloved hands curled under Jango's thighs. Jango moaned, rubbing his cunt against Jaster's torso, smearing his slick over the Mand'alor's armour. 

"Smell so good baby, and my armour's going to smell like your sweet cunt for weeks, isn't it?" Jaster growled. Jango grinned wildly, and continued to hump against his mate - they both enjoyed having Jaster walking around smelling like Jango. It didn't take them very long to get to the audience hall Jaster really only used for ceremonial purposes. Half the population of the stronghold was there by the time they arrived - clearly the servants in the corridors had passed the word that it was time for the Mand'alor to claim his omega. 

"Mand'alor," someone called in greeting and acknowledgement, but Jaster just walked straight to the throne and sat. 

"How so you want me sweetheart?" Jaster asked, settling Jango on his lap. "You're nearly wet enough to fuck, but I'd like to make you come at least one more time, drive you fully into heat before I claim you like that. You want to sit in my throne while I eat your pretty cunt like I have before?"

"Yes," Jango agreed eagerly. He loved having Jaster's mouth on him, and he didn't doubt he'd enjoy being fucked, but he wasn't going to turn down the chance to fuck Jaster's face. 

"And once I get you ready for my cock?"

"On my hands and knees," Jango requested after a moment's thought. "Want you to claim me properly, you over me, your armour protecting us both." 

Jaster groaned, then nodded, kissing Jango's neck. "By your command," Jaster agreed, then shifted, rising and settling Jango on the throne, then going to his knees. He pushed Jango's legs wide, so wide Jango could hook them over the sides of the throne. He smiled up at Jango, then set about licking at his slit, driving his tongue deep and lapping up that sweet scented slick. 

Jango looked out over the growing crowd, lust coursing through him. These were his people, watching as he was worshiped, watching as he was claimed and bred by their Mand'alor. Jaster's tongue pushed into his cunt, and Jango moaned, head falling back against the throne. He buried his fingers in Jaster's dark hair, loving the rasp of Jaster's rough evening stubble against the tender skin between his legs. 

Jaster's fingers pushed into him, and Jango moaned again, thrilled that Jaster had left his gloves on. Jango had never voiced the preference aloud, but he was pretty sure Jaster had noticed that he loved when Jaster left his leather gloves on while fingering Jango's cunt. Jaster's mouth slid down over his cock, and he wasn't hard, wouldn't get hard during his heat, but it still felt good. 

It didn't take Jango long to come, and Jaster didn't pull away at all. The tension just ratcheted up higher, instead of easing with Jango's release. He mewled as Jaster pushed a third finger into him. When he was worked up like this, he could easily take four, and they'd discussed him taking Jaster's whole hand, although they hadn't done that yet - Jango wanted Jaster's knot to be the first thing that big in his cunt, and Jaster had been happy to agree. 

The heat haze descended, and all Jango cared about was his mate's mouth on him, his mate's hand fucking into him. He wanted more - needed it. He tried to beg, but he was too desperate to form the words right. Instead he just mewled and whimpered. 

Jaster eased back slightly, knowing Jango was almost ready. He lifted the omega and turned him, Jango settling with his knees on the well cushioned seat of the throne, his hands gripping the arms. The whole hall could see how wet and eager Jango was like this, his cunt swallowing four of Jaster's fingers and gushing with slick. 

Swallowing thickly, Jaster rose, fumbling one handed with his belt and holsters, not wanting to take his fingers out of Jango's sweet cunt until he could replace them with his cock. The belt thudded to the floor. Jaster unlatched his codpiece and let it fall to the floor with his belt. The clang echoed through the room, and the anticipation wound even higher. Jango was whimpering and begging, his cunt dripping and lax. Jaster opened his flies and pulled out his aching cock. He dragged the drooling head along Jango's sopping folds, just to hear his omega keen and beg. 

"Here you go sweetheart," Jaster rasped, "I have what you need." He pressed the swollen head against Jango's entrance. Jango let out a sob of need, and then Jaster was pushing in, finally, finally sinking into Jango's wet heat. Leaning forward, Jaster covered Jango's smaller body with his own. Jango moaned, writhing back into the cradle of Jaster's hips, grinding himself on Jaster's cock. 

"So big," Jango gasped out breathlessly, the sensation of being filled giving him enough satisfaction that he could find the words to beg his alpha for more. "Fuck Jas, fuck, so big, feels like you'll push out my belly, fuck, need you, please, please move, fuck me, please, please," he begged, and with a groan Jaster complied, rolling his hips into rhythm until he was fucking Jango hard despite that he was barely withdrawing at all. 

"So good baby, you're doing so well," Jaster said. "So wet for me baby, you feel so good."

"Breed me," Jango begged, "please, please, give me your babies, fuck, please mate me, claim me." 

Jaster growled, hips snapping forward as he fucked deep and hard into Jango. Jango wailed as he felt Jaster grind in at the bottom of his thrust. He clasped tight around Jaster's cock, wanting more, wanting the knot. Jaster panted against Jango's ear, kissing and nipping at his neck, sensitizing the skin over his mating gland. 

"Yes, yes," Jango said, panting encouragement. 

Jaster dragged his teeth over the gland, pounding into Jango now, fucking him hard. Jango nearly sobbed, needing just a little bit more. Jaster slammed home, knot ballooning as he sank his teeth deep into the gland, breaking the skin even as they tied. Jango howled and came, screaming as he was claimed and knotted. 

Jango sagged as he was finally filled, his cunt clasping eagerly around Jaster's knot. Jaster growled softly, teeth still locked in the flesh of Jango's neck. Jango moaned, unable to move, but not caring. The heat wasn't sated yet, not even close, but getting Jaster's knot locked inside him felt good enough for him to relax a bit. His alpha wanted him, had fully claimed him. 

Slowly, Jaster forced himself to unlock his jaw. He licked tenderly at the already healing mating mark on Jango's neck, stupidly proud at how well his mate had taken it. Carefully, holding Jango's lax body close, Jaster straightened up. Jango moaned as the angle of penetration shifted, coming again and clasping tighter around Jaster's knot. 

Jaster eased himself into the throne, Jango splayed open on his lap. The gathered crowd cheered and applauded when they saw the blood that dripped down Jango's neck and chest from the mating mark, and the wet mess between his legs where their Mand'alor was knotted in the omega's well fucked cunt. 

Jango moaned, loud and eager as the change in position shifted Jaster's cock inside him again. With his body weight being borne down by gravity, the thick knot pushed even deeper. He wailed as he came again, squirting around Jaster's knot and trying to fuck it even deeper into his body. He could feel the subtle twitch of Jaster still filling him with seed, and wanted even more. 

Slowly, Jaster's knot deflated. Jango whimpered, writhing on his alpha's lap. Jaster gently arranged Jango's limbs, and Jango moaned, finding a rhythm and rolling his hips. He soon worked his way up to bouncing on Jaster's cock, fucking himself open. Jango grunted softly each time he slammed his ass down on Jaster's lap, riding the Mand'alor hard. 

Jaster leaned up, nipping at Jango's ear. "That's it sweetheart, just use my cock."

"Fuck Jaster," Jango gasped, bouncing desperately on Jaster's lap. 

"Yes, fuck yourself open, fuck sweetheart, that's it. Just your fucktoy now, want to fill your cunt so bad." 

Jango keened, and Jaster swept a hand up Jango's belly, cupping one of his firm breasts and pinching the nipple the way he knew Jango liked. Jango squealed, slamming his hips down against Jaster's and clasping tight, orgasm soaking Jaster's cock. That tight heat drove Jaster over the edge again, and with a grunt he wrapped his arms around Jango's waist, holding him in place as he knotted in Jango's cunt and began filling him with seed. 

"So good Jaster," Jango panted, writhing on Jaster's thick knot. He keened, clasping around Jaster's girth. "Fuck, so wet Jaster, feels so good, knocking me up." Jaster groaned, kissing Jango's shoulders and neck, paying special attention to the new mating mark. Every kiss there made Jango shiver.

"Want that baby," Jaster said breathlessly. "Fuck, want that so bad, you'll be so gorgeous swollen with my kits." Jango moaned, twisting his head so they could kiss. 

"Take me to the nest," Jango requested. "Want you to myself while you finish breeding me."

"Need your teeth in my neck first sweetheart," Jaster reminded. Jango's heat pheromones had Jaster's rut cresting, but he wasn't out of control yet, knew they needed that to happen in front of witnesses to complete the mating. Jango moaned, twisting back again, this time nipping at Jaster's ear and neck. "Easy now, need to let me deflate a bit so you can turn around." 

Jango nodded, settling back against Jaster's armoured chest. Jaster's hands moved over him idly, playing with his nipples and smoothing over his belly, cupping his breasts and occasionally turning his head for a sweet kiss. Jango hummed softly, enjoying the gentle attention. Now that he'd been properly knotted and marked, he was feeling a bit more coherent. He knew the heat would swell up again before long, but for the moment he was comfortable and safe with his chosen alpha. 

Jaster's knot eased slightly, although he remained thick and hard in Jango's cunt. Gently he lifted Jango a bit, manhandling the omega so that instead of facing the filled audience hall, Jango could bury his face in Jaster's chest. Jango snuffled against Jaster's body-warm armour, burying his face in the alpha's neck. The high collar of Jaster's flight suit was in the way, and Jango growled softly, pulling at the thick fabric with his teeth. 

Jaster let out a low, rumbling laugh, then leaned back a bit to unfasten the top half of his armour. The chest plate clattered to the floor, and Jango undid the top half of Jaster's flightsuit so he could press against Jaster's bare chest, whimpering as the alpha's wiry chest hair rubbed his sensitive nipples. He pressed his nose into Jaster's neck, scenting him, then beginning to kiss and lick at his mating gland. 

"Fuck baby," Jaster said through grit teeth, and Jango began rolling his hips. He knew that what Jaster had done was the best way - marking hurt, so it was best to do it while they were in the midst of orgasm and the pleasure could wash the pain away. Jaster humped up into Jango the best he could, driving them both hard towards orgasm. "Take it, take my knot baby." 

Jango moaned, gnawing at Jaster's mating gland. He was so close, and now he could feel Jaster beginning to swell inside him. He set his teeth around a thick fold of skin at Jaster's gland. Jaster cried out in pleasure, knot swelling in Jango and locking them together. Jango bit down hard, moaning as his mouth filled with blood. He worked his teeth deep, marking his alpha, claiming him. Jaster's come flooded into his cunt even as his blood filled Jango's mouth. Jango squeezed his cunt around Jaster's knot, feeling his own need rising with the taste of Jaster's blood. 

"Alpha, nest, please," Jango murmured, squeezing Jaster's knot. 

"So good baby," Jaster said, kissing his ear and then his mating gland again. Evidently, they both really liked that. "Soon as I can get up without falling over we'll go to the nest."

Jango snickered softly, but contented himself to rest his head on Jaster's shoulder. Soon, Jaster rose, and gravity drove Jango down on his cock. Jango moaned, clinging to his mate. Hands firm beneath Jango, Jaster looked out over his gathered people. They bowed, submitting to his authority as both Mand'alor, and an alpha blessed to be chosen by an omega. Jaster nodded, feeling the tacky blood on his neck pull slightly against his skin, then strode down the long aisle and out the door. 

Jango zoned out until he was gently settled in their sleeping nest, their scents thick on the cushions and blankets surrounding them. He was on Jaster's lap again, and could feel his mate shifting beneath him. 

"Easy now sweetheart, let me get out of the rest of my armour," Jaster murmured, and Jango nodded. He felt Jaster shift beneath him, working off his lower armour, boots, and flightsuit. As soon as he was naked, Jaster rolled them so he had Jango flat on his back, and began to thrust.

Jango moaned eagerly as his mate began to move inside him. He wrapped his arms and legs around Jaster, clinging to him. Jaster let out a rumbling purr of pleasure at the closeness, nuzzling at Jango's mating gland. 

"Bite me there again," Jango begged breathlessly. "Yours, love being yours." 

Jaster groaned, but settled his teeth into the bitemark. He didn't bear down just yet, wanting to drive Jango higher on pleasure first. Jango moaned happily just to have Jaster's teeth on his neck again, which drove Jaster a little harder, had him slamming home a little faster, fucking Jango roughly. His knot caught on Jango's tender entrance, then popped inside, locking them tight. Jaster bit down hard, although not quite hard enough to break the skin again, and Jango howled as he came, clasping so hard around Jaster's knot he thought he might break open. 

Jango moaned softly as Jaster continued to roll his hips even after they were tied. It felt so good, that big knot jostling inside him, the wet pulse of Jaster's seed flooding into him. The heat thickened, and he could smell the rut on Jaster too, his thick, spicy scent growing heavy with musk. Their pheromones spiraled higher, heat encouraging rut encouraging heat until they were mindless with pleasure and need.

* * *

Jango slowly came back to himself, feeling warm and heavy and more content than he could ever remember feeling before. Jaster was plastered against his back, the alpha's lax cock still wedged into Jango's cunt. It felt good, not being completely empty yet. He sniffed experimentally, and while they were both rank with sweat and sex, the heat and rut pheromones had subsided. 

If everything outside their quarters had gone to plan, the residents of the stronghold and all the guests who'd come to watch their mating would be enjoying a celebratory feast by now. Jaster's orders had been for the feast to begin after they'd publicly mated, and continue until they emerged from their nest to publicly exchange vows, at which point they'd join the festivities. After that, they'd get a short honeymoon, which they planned to spend with Jango's family on Concord Dawn. 

Shifting, Jango moaned as Jaster's cock slipped out of him, followed by a splurt of their come. Turning, he smiled as he looked at Jaster, reminded of that first morning after his presentation heat. Like then, Jaster was relaxed in sleep, face softened and limbs loose. Now though, dried blood smeared over his neck and chest, flaking a bit at the edges but still glistening near his mating gland. 

Jango couldn't help but feel a flood of pleasure at how thoroughly he'd marked his mate. He licked his lips, letting his gaze trail down Jaster's body. His cock stirred, and he grinned, shifting down to take Jaster into his mouth. Above him, Jaster let out a sigh of pleasure, and his big hand brushed back Jango's curls. 

"Fuck baby," Jaster groaned as he woke, pumping his hips gently. Jango moaned, squeezing his hip. "You want more?" Jango moaned again, then pulled back. 

"Fuck me," Jango gasped out, "so empty Jaster, need you." 

Jaster swore, then gently tumbled Jango over on his back. Jango keened, the sound deepening into a moan as Jaster sank in to the hilt. 

"There you go sweetheart," Jaster growled, grinding against Jango's fucked out cunt. "Fuck you take me so well baby." 

"Nnnnnng," Jango slurred, eyes rolling back as Jaster circled his hips. "Alpha please," he moaned, and Jaster swore again, hips jerking eagerly. 

"So good for me baby," Jaster encouraged, and began to fuck Jango hard, pounding deep into the omega's slick cunt. It didn't take either of them long to come, and even once Jaster's knot deflated, he held himself inside Jango, rocking his hips gently. 

"Too much," Jango finally gasped, and carefully, Jaster eased free. Jango whimpered as their come spurted from his overfull cunt. 

"It's alright baby," Jaster promised, leaning down to kiss Jango softly. "I know we both want kits, but it's okay if it doesn't happen right away." Jango nodded. He knew that, knew he was so much more than a womb to Jaster. But he also loved the idea of starting a family with his mate. "Let's get cleaned up, I have a present for you." 

Jango was looking forward to getting cleaned up anyway - he was covered in dried blood and come, both his own and Jaster's. The idea of not smelling like sweat and sex was quite appealing. Plus, bathing with Jaster had become a sort of private ritual. They were both so busy, Jaster with his duties as Mand'alor, and Jango training to become the Mand'alor's mate in full, that bathing together had become a time just for them to reconnect, to touch and tease one another, to spend time together, stripped of armour and duty. 

Stepping into the sanisteam once Jaster had the water on and temperature comfortable, Jango let out a soft, content sound and leaned against his mate. Jaster set his weight and supported Jango, gently beginning to soap away the sweat and come and blood. Jango shivered when Jaster's fingers gently stroked over the mating mark. He was still tender there, although the wound had already closed into a silvery scar. 

"Beautiful," Jaster murmured, and pressed a kiss into Jango's curls before beginning to shampoo his hair. Jango purred under the attention, and Jaster smiled. He loved pampering his mate like this, taking care of him. 

They leisurely washed up, taking as much time as they pleased to touch and tease one another, allowing their bond to settle. When they were dry, Jaster gently herded Jango to one of the secure closets that ringed the main room of their quarters. Some held information, others, valuables and weaponry. When Jaster pressed his palm to the bio scanner and the door swung open, it displayed a beautiful suit of armour, true beskar by the way the unpainted plates gleamed.

"For my fierce omega," Jaster said, "I wanted you to be able to choose your own colours."

"Jaster," Jango breathed, and turned, pulling his mate down for a filthy kiss. "Thank you alpha," he said. Fighting was part of his training, and Mando culture placed omegas at the top of the social hierarchy due to their fecundity, but Jango knew enough about how omegas were treated in other places to worry a little that his designation might prevent him from becoming a commando. 

"Let me put it on you?" Jaster offered, and Jango nodded. They routinely helped one another dress and undress, a silent statement of protection and desire. Jaster carefully pulled the armour off the stand, then brought Jango his underthings. Jango stepped into his shorts as Jaster knelt, and Jaster helped him into the deep blue flightsuit. 

Jaster kissed Jango's stomach, then fastened up the flightsuit before helping him into the armor and boots. As he fastened the last latch, he rose, kissing Jango deeply. Jango kissed back eagerly, more than a little turned on at the reversal of their previous positions, Jango the one fully armoured now, Jaster pressed naked against him. 

"Beautiful," Jaster said softly, resting his forehead on Jango's. "Thank you so much, Jan'ika, for allowing me in your life." 

"It's absolutely my pleasure," Jango said, voice thick. He'd meant to say it as a tease, but it was the truth, and his sincerity was evident in his tone. Jaster slotted their mouths together, kissed Jango again, licking into his mouth. 

"We should go, so we can get out of here," Jaster breathed when they parted again. 

"Yeah," Jango agreed, but his arms didn't shift from where they looped around Jaster's shoulders. They kissed again, slow and sweet. Finally, Jaster managed to pull away and go find his own clothing and armour. Jango helped his mate dress, carefully securing the beskar'gam around Jaster. Their helmets they left behind in their quarters, although Jango wished he could have worn his when they entered the packed audience hall and were greeted with a raucous cheer. 

The musicians picked up a pounding beat with their drums, and soon the flutes were weaving their melodies over top of the rhythm. There were couples and small groups dancing in the aisles, and the hall was filled with long tables heavy with food. Jango didn't think he'd ever seen so much food in his life. Jaster led him up to the high table placed before the throne dais, and sat, settling Jango in his lap. 

Like after Jango's presentation heat, the newly mated couple were given the best bits of every dish. Jaster fed Jango, occasionally pulling him in for kisses. Remembering that previous feast, Jango leaned back against Jaster's chest with a sly smile. 

"You should feel free to play with me, we both know you love keeping your fingers warm in my cunt," Jango teased. Jaster groaned softly, and nipped at Jango's mouth. 

"Not half as much as you love keeping my cock warm in your cunt," Jaster growled, and Jango moaned, because it was true. Jaster kissed his cheek. "Just a little longer baby, then we can go back to our nest." Even as he said it, he slipped his hand under Jango's codpiece and opened his flies, easily tucking his fingers into Jango's cunt. Jango moaned brokenly, legs splaying open as he humped Jaster's hand. He nuzzled into Jaster's neck, enjoying the slow build of pleasure as his mate played with him. 

Slightly dazed with pleasure, Jango accepted the food Jaster offered him. When they finished eating, Jaster fingered Jango to breathless orgasm. Sleepy once he'd been fed and sated, it took Jango a moment after he was helped to his feet to remember that they had one more task to complete. Jaster smiled rakishly at him, then turned, whistling sharply to call the room to attention. 

"Thank you all for witnessing and celebrating our joining with us," Jaster called out in his firm, strong voice. "Once you witness our vows, the feasting will continue without us to dawn, and then I have some new clan members to visit." 

A cheer rose up at that, and Jaster turned back to Jango. Jango smiled, and together, they recited the traditional vows, then kissed deeply. That last task completed, they fled, laughing to their quarters, only stopping every so often to press breathless kisses to one another's mouths. 

"Need you," Jaster said softly when they were once more in their room. He hurriedly shucked out of his armour, then went to his knees to undress Jango. As soon as the codpiece was off, Jaster pressed his face against Jango's cock. 

"Yes," Jango agreed, eager after having Jaster play with him for the past few hours.

Still kneeling, Jaster helped Jango out of his new armour, kissing his skin as it was revealed. Jango moaned softly, letting himself drift as Jaster all but worshipped him. Over the past year he'd become accustomed to being the focus of Jaster's attention, but it was still a rush, to have his Mand'alor like this.

When Jango was naked, Jaster rose, lifting Jango and carrying him to the sleeping cushions. He knelt, and would have risen to take off his own armour, but Jango reached out languidly, cupping his cheek. Jaster stilled, smiling at the soft, fond look on Jango's face. 

"Leave the armour on?" Jango requested. "Felt so good when you fucked me open like that, so protected with you over me." 

Jaster groaned, but nodded. He took off his belt and codpiece, then pulled his erection out through his flies. Jango groaned at the sight, loving how incongruous it was, the tall lean Mand'alor in full armour save helmet and codpiece, thick, wet cock bare in his gloved hand. 

"Come're," Jango said, and Jaster was over him, kissing him, tongue fucking his mouth until he was dazed with it, then kissing down his neck, nipping at his tender mating mark and sucking mouth shaped bruises on his chest. Jango moaned, enjoying the onslaught. "Yes," he encouraged, "yes alpha, please."

"My beautiful omega," Jaster growled, leaning back up to suck at his mark on Jango's neck. He hitched his hips, dragging the head of his cock along Jango's wet slit. Jango moaned, shifting his hips eagerly, trying to catch Jaster's cock in his cunt. Jaster growled, then reached down to line them up and pushed home. "That what you wanted baby?"

"Yes," Jango gasped out. "Yes, Jas, so good."

"I'm not even moving yet baby," Jaster teased, kissing Jango's ear, then down his neck. 

"Just this feels so good," Jango said.

"Someday when I'm feeling a lot more patient than I am right now, I'm going to sit you on my dick and not let you move, see how long it takes to make you beg, how long before you come just from being held open around me," Jaster promised at a low growl, and Jango nearly came just from that. "Fuck," Jaster gasped, feeling Jango clench eagerly around him. "You like that idea huh?"

"You know I like that coreworld holoporn," Jango teased breathlessly. "Big strong alpha using his helpless omega as a fucktoy." Jaster laughed briefly before it turned into a moan and he began pumping into Jango. 

"Oh yeah?" Jaster asked. "You want me to hold you down and fuck you until you can't do anything but lay there and beg?" Jango cried out sharply and came.

"Yes," Jango gasped, "please alpha." 

Jaster swore, then lifted one of Jango's legs over his shoulder and fucked him even harder, pounding into him roughly, biting and kissing. Every thrust punched a breathless little gasping moan out of Jango, and he barely wound down before he was being swept into another orgasm. Jaster had him pinned, held in place just like he'd promised, and it felt so good, the way the alpha filled and filled and _filled_ him. Jango came again, sobbing as ecstasy took him. 

Jango didn't come back to himself for a while. Still hazy with pleasure, he felt Jaster's warm, armoured weight over him, the thick swell of Jaster's knot filling him. He moaned softly, clasping around Jaster's cock, and moaning again as the sensation told him how thoroughly he'd been fucked. 

"So good to me alpha," Jango managed to rasp out. 

"Mmmm, was worried for a moment that I really had fucked you stupid," Jaster said in a teasing murmur, and kissed Jango's mating mark. Jango laughed quietly. 

"You don't - you don't think I'm weird, for wanting that?" Jango asked hesitantly. 

"We've all got kinks baby," Jaster said. "Yours and mine won't always match up, hells, I don't know that I have the stamina to fuck you like that too often, so we might have to save it for special occasions, but there's nothing wrong with wanting to try new things out." He paused, kissing Jango's temple. "I know your parents and the elders sheltered you a lot, trying to raise you up into the perfect little omega. But I'm much more interested in who you actually are, than in who they wanted you to become." 

"Stars I love you," Jango sighed out, and twisted slightly to brush his lips along Jaster's stubbled jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr and a bunch of other places too, feel free to come say hi


End file.
